


Dial "Meg" for Motherfucking

by AMac145



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/F, FaceFucking, Futanari, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMac145/pseuds/AMac145
Summary: Meg comes back from prison, and she has a surprise for the whole family.
Relationships: Lois Griffin/Meg Griffin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Dial "Meg" for Motherfucking

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains descriptions of rape and violence. Reader discretion is advised.

“I'm home. You're all my bitches now.” 

A deep female contralto caught the attention of the Griffins, causing them to turn around in unison to see Meg, recently released from prison for harboring a fugitive.

“Meg, you...you look so..so...different.” Lois uttered. 

As her mother observed, Meg sported a radically different attire from her usual outfit. Gone was her beanie; in it's place sat a blood-red bandana. Gone was her t-shirt and slacks; in their place were a tank top and jeans, the tank top emphasizing her muscular, tattooed arms and chest. And gone were her sneakers; in their place were some black boots. Prison had seemingly changed Meg.

The family would soon find out how drastic the change was.

The family clamored with questions (“How was prison?”, “You look like a meth addict”, “Heheheh, diarrhea”) galore; Meg would only meet them with a glare. She then stepped inside and slammed the door shut, loud enough to silence the Griffins. 

“First question”, she uttered, “who's the biggest, toughest guy in this house?” 

Peter piped up, “Well, I don't like to toot my own here, but I hold the distinct--” 

Meg immediately rushed up and decked her father in the face, knocking him off the couch. She continued her brutal assault, whaling him in the face, stomach, and legs as the rest of the family looked on in horror.

Ninety seconds of beatings later, as Peter lay bruised and bleeding on the floor, Meg grabbed him by the hair and declared, “MY HOUSE NOW, BITCH!” 

“Second question. Who's the funniest?”

Lifting up his hand, Peter responded, “I know my way around a joke--”

Another beating from Meg, this time delivered with kicks to the face, breaking all his teeth.

“Final question.” Meg uttered to her father, “Whose bitch is that?”, pointing directly towards Lois. 

“M—mine” Peter sputtered out weakly. 

“NOT ANYMORE, BITCH!” Meg replied, delivering a hard kick to his stomach, knocking him unconscious. 

“YOU!” she screamed at Lois, “GET ON YOUR KNEES!” 

“Wha-?” Lois uttered. 

“Did I stutter, bitch?” she said as she leapt up and walked towards her, “You heard what I said, now GET ON YOUR FUCKING KNEES!” 

As she walked towards Lois, Meg unzipped the fly of her jeans, reached inside the crotch, and pulled out something that shocked all present, especially her mother. 

In her hand was, unmistakably, a penis. Eight inches in length, four in girth, it was rock hard and throbbing and already dripping with precum as Meg stroked it vigorously, glaring directly at the shocked and recalcitrant Lois. 

“YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?!” Meg yelled at the other three Griffins huddled in the corner next to the door. 

“Brian, get the kids out of here, NOW!” Lois yelled. 

As Brian took Chris and Stewie out, Meg grabbed Lois by the hair and forced her to her knees, rubbing her face in her musty crotch.

“Suck my dick.”

Lois tried to object; before she could respond, however, Meg forced her length down her mother's throat. Soon, it progressed to facefucking, every thrust hilting her daughter's cock in her throat.

“Yeah, bitch. Suck my dick”, Meg growled as she pounded away. Gagging on her cock, Lois struggled to catch her breath and gather her thoughts as her throat was pounded. Soon, however, she felt the cock swell within; accompanied by faster-paced thrusts, this could only mean--

“FUCK!” Meg yelled as she came into her mother's mouth. Loads of warm, sticky cum filled her mouth, faster than Lois could swallow. As she spurt her last loads, Meg ripped her shaft out of her mother's mouth. Lois, gasping for air, was hit in the face by the final spurts of cum. 

“Now the real fun begins.” Meg uttered.

Lois was flipped and pushed face-down onto the floor and straddled on by Meg, her shaft resting upon her slacks. Feeling her daughter's cock pressing on her slacks, Lois felt herself growing wet with arousal, filling her with fear and shame. Suddenly she was grabbed by the hips and elevated, her rump sticking upward like a dog in heat. She remained passive as Meg yanked down her slacks to her knees, exposing her dampened sex as she burned with shame at her state. The shame intensified as she felt the tip of her daughter's shaft rubbing against her folds, further agitating her arousal. And then, with one heave, Meg shoved her cock inside, instantly burying the entire length with her mother's cunt.

“AH!” Lois yelped.

“That's right, bitch,” Meg growled as she smacked her mother's ass, “take this dick!”

Holding tight to her hips, Meg pounded away at her mother's cunt as she forcibly hilted her length with each thrust. Pleasure surging within her, Lois let out audible moans, moans that didn't escape the notice of Meg when she slapped her ass again in response. 

“You like this, don't you, slut?” Meg hissed.

Pussy juice flowed from Lois's sex as it gripped her daughter's shaft, her body eagerly clinging to the pleasure of it plunging within her. Suddenly, she was pulled by the back of the hair as Meg increased her pace. She was pushed down as Meg pressed her own body against hers for more leverage, close enough that she felt her daughter's hot breath on her neck with each moan she grunted. Preparing herself, Lois steadied herself as Meg picked up the pace, finally approaching her second orgasm.

“FUCK!” Meg yelled.

“AAH!” Lois yelled in unison.

Ropes of Meg's seed filled her mother's cunt as it twitched and throbbed within her. Lois came in response, letting out a continuous moan as her pussy quivered around her daughter's shaft, spilling its juices in the process. As she spurt her last ropes, Meg pulled out and spilled the last bits of cum on her mother's ass, her way of marking her new bitch.

“There better be beer in the fridge.” Meg said as she took off to the kitchen.

Left in her post-coital humiliation, feeling the cum in and on her, Lois shed silent tears over what happened to her. Worst of all, she suffered this at the hands of her own daughter. But she sighed in relief, for she knew this nightmare was over.

Or so she thought, as she would only discover later that this was just the start...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
